


reach out, feel the way i do

by somhiuld



Series: i'll go with you, even to the dark. [3]
Category: NJTTW, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: Mino really, really likes Jiwon's hands.





	reach out, feel the way i do

**Author's Note:**

> was trawling ao3 and came upon a particular tag and welp, this happened. sorry.

He tosses his coat and slumps into his chair, feeling a noxious combination of rage and exhaustion. “Fucking treacherous bastards,” he curses under his breath. He’d just spent the evening dealing with some of his men who’d double crossed him for a younger rival. “That upstart doesn’t know his place _at all_ ,” he hisses, as he angrily gestured to his right hand man, Jaejin, to hand him a cigarette. Jaejin complies, and lights it up wordlessly.

He knows he might get a raised eyebrow, after all, he kind of promised Mino that he would kick the habit. “You’re not getting any younger, hyung,” the younger man would chide gently, wary of not setting his quick temper off. Yet perhaps Mino was probably the only person who could say such things, and not earn a baseball bat to the stomach for insolence.

Jaejin had dryly remarked in passing _you’re getting a little too soft, hyung,_ to which Jiwon responded with a swift kick to the shin. He knew that any form of vulnerability would be but a shortcoming, but Mino snuck in, sneaky thief he was (or rather, keymaster), and made a mess of Jiwon’s heart, brain and being.

There’s a series of taps on the door and Jiwon freezes, biting on the cigarette, causing it to jut upwards. “Well,” Jaejin says wryly, “Looks like your favourite tenant is here.” Jaejin took to referring to Mino as a tenant, but Jiwon already knew that Jaejin still couldn’t bring himself to trust Mino completely. Jaejin had been around since Jiwon and himself were in their twenties, more fresh faced, new to the lifestyle.

Jaejin opened the door, and exchanged a tentative glance with Mino, expression indistinguishable. Mino merely bowed, as a display of respect, and that he in no way wanted to step on Jaejin’s toes. He’d seen firsthand what he was capable of. Mino shut the door behind him, Jiwon watching him from his chair, still smoking his cigarette. Mino blinked, and strode up to him, moving to sit on his knees at Jiwon’s feet.

“I thought you were gonna put that on the backburner, hyung,” Mino whispered, resting his head on Jiwon’s lap. Jiwon’s fingers moved idly to run through Mino’s hair, bleached white blond. Mino suddenly moved his head, causing Jiwon to jerk back from the touch. He moved to take Jiwon’s hand that was resting on the armrest, his eyes running over how the veins ran, the scars on his skin from over the years, the ridge of his knuckles.

Jiwon sits up so that he can get a better view, watching Mino run his hand over his own. “You have nice hands, hyung,” Mino murmurs, almost dreamily, as if in such awe. “Uh. Okay,” Jiwon replies, not entirely sure how to respond to the compliment. He’s more confused when Mino places his lips to his knuckles, the kiss almost reverent, like how a subject would greet nobility.

Jiwon draws a short breath when Mino languidly takes Jiwon’s index finger into his mouth, lips wrapped around the tip, his tongue moving slowly. His eyelids flutter, and Jiwon hisses. Mino’s glance flickers up to meet Jiwon’s, and his eyes are dark, his intent clear, waiting for Jiwon to allow him to continue.

Mino then takes his third finger into his mouth, and the way that he twists his neck, taking more into his mouth, head bobbing up and down; makes Jiwon feel like he’s going into sensory overdrive.

“Wait, _fuck_ —” Jiwon leans back and the sudden movement causes Mino’s mouth to suddenly part from Jiwon’s fingers with a soft, damp _pop_. Jiwon runs his hand through his own hair, breathing suddenly more laboured.

Mino’s eyes are dark, and in a swift, brazen moment, he moves to stand and clambers into Jiwon’s lap, and Jiwon’s mouth clashes with his hungrily. Jiwon nips at Mino’s lower lip, and Mino moans against his mouth, hands moving to the side of Jiwon’s head, as if steadying himself. He’s dizzy, lost in the way Jiwon is gnawing on his lip, kisses wet, the way his breathing shortens when they part.

Jiwon can sense his growing arousal—Mino’s skintight jeans leave little to the imagination, and soon, he’s sure Mino can sense his too. And as if on cue, Mino is grinding against him, as their kisses deepen and their hands are wandering.

Jiwon tugs at the hem of Mino’s shirt, and Mino raises his arms as if in submission, letting Jiwon free him of it. Jiwon moves to kiss Mino’s neck, and sucks on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, where his tattoo is— Mino knows it’s Jiwon’s favourite part of him.

“You drive me fuckin’ _crazy_ , y’know that?” Jiwon murmurs breathily into Mino’s skin, and Mino chuckles, his breathing jagged.

“I know, but if you want me to drive you fucking crazy some more, I hope it’s not going to be in this chair,” Mino whispers slyly, arms wrapped around Jiwon’s neck.

“Alright,” Jiwon concurs, voice curt, before he scoops Mino up, the younger wrapping his legs around him, giggling, and Jiwon silences him as he lowers Mino onto the black silk sheets, with another searing kiss to his lips, and another, and another, down his body.

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_jfVLHn8NM) | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/somhiuld)


End file.
